


snow melts (but you don't)

by DesperateMannequins



Series: half baked ideas (the best kind) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hermione likes her research, Jack Frost being a shit, Quidditch, harry just wants to have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperateMannequins/pseuds/DesperateMannequins
Summary: Snow features heavily in Harry's memories. He remembers snowball fights with a friend he can't quite picture and a lot of cursing at the "lying, good for nothing, overpaid weatherman" on the telly. When he gets to Hogwarts, the snow just moves with him.





	

“Blimey, it's cold out here,” Ron muttered, clutching his robe closer.

“It is awfully odd weather for spring,” Hermione agreed. ”According to my Alfred’s Always Accurate Almanac, it should be nearing 20 degrees.”

Harry and Ron looked dubiously at the thick layers of snow on the castle grounds. Sharing a glance, the three of them continued their walk while Hermione idly speculated on the unnaturally long lived snow. By the time they reached the quidditch pitch she had come to the conclusion she ‘really must look into more wizarding meteorological texts’ and 'can't believe’ she ‘neglected that area of study’ quite so badly.

Ron was practically vibrating in an effort not to sprint ahead and jump on his broom to get away from her questions about all the weather he'd experienced at the Burrow while Harry was absently staring to his left. 

“Harry?” 

He jerked slightly and just barely managed to avoid tripping. Hermione pinned him with a worried glance. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, Hermione. You were, ah, asking me something?” Harry reminded, smiling reassuringly.

Pursing her lips a bit but moving on, she asked, “Have you ever done anything to change the weather with accidental magic?”

Harry looked back the pristine snow and thought there was a flash of a figure at the corner of his sight. “Sort of? It always seemed to snow wherever I was.” Quickly flicking his eyes to the area, he frowned at the empty space. “For a time.” He sighed and gestured to Ron, who was several paces ahead and already had his broom out. “I would answer more but it seems like Ron's going to start without me,” he joked, cracking a smile at his friend.

Looking slightly put out, Hermione said, “Well, alright. But!” She pointed at him, “You explain what exactly went on when you made it snow during dinner. Ron doesn't have anything interesting to add so you'll have to pick up the burden.”

“Yes, Hermione,” Harry grinned.

“With that settled, I'm going to the library to look up magical weather.” She gave him a quick hug and another hard stare before turning to leave. 

Harry shook his head, took out his broom, and zoomed into the air where Ron was already practicing dodges. The redhead nodded his head at Hermione's retreating back, his expression confused. “Where’s she going?”

“Research,” he stated. 

Ron's face cleared. “Right. Anyway, we ought to keep our own skills sharp, yeah? Anything you need help with?”

“Nothing much, maybe chase me around so I can do some evading. You?”

“I’ve got a blind spot so big on my left, a dragon could sneak up on me, according to Bell,” Ron said, frowning heavily. Just at that moment, a snowball hit him square on his left cheek.

“I’d say so, too!” Some one laughed joyously. As Ron spun around, still on shock, Harry’s heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i have a lot of ideas about this??? jack playing with harry as a kid and making him happy despite his shit family but then jack having to go and save the world and harrys sad his friend that he can't see is gone then harry finding out about a spirit called jack frost at hogwarts and slowly believing it more and more and trying to get hermione and ron to believe and luna is just over here like hey jack wassup and everything is wonderful and nothing hurts
> 
> also i know nothing about how british people speak tell me if i messed up something i'm going off the movies here
> 
> anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
